In some scenarios, communication between air traffic control (ATC) and a pilot may be inefficient. Example scenarios include noisy environments, accents, distractions, and other cockpit noises. In these scenarios pilots may have to ask the controller at air traffic control (ATC) to repeat commands and information again, to clarify any confusion.
As a result, real-time transcription aids which help the pilot understand the ATC audio content carried by the communication radios are desirable. For example, a transcription aid that identifies the tail number of a referenced aircraft in an ATC message would quickly allow a pilot to distinguish between the ATC messages meant for the ownship and the ones meant for neighboring traffic. Such transcription aids may increase certainty on a clearance, aid memory, and help pilots adhere accurately to ATC instructions.
However, an ATC transcription system may operate on a communication radio channel tapped from the aircraft audio panel. As the audio panel is used for all sorts of voice communication, the communication radio channel may comingle ATC communication with various audio signals, such as, traffic pilot conversation, co-pilot, intercom, Morse code, aural alerts/warning from cockpit system, ATIS, and the like. These technological challenges make performing reliable and accurate real-time ATC transcription difficult.
Accordingly, improved audio processing methods and systems are desired. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this Background.